


First Encounters

by godcomplexfics (godtiercomplex)



Category: CLAMP - Works
Genre: Canon Temporary Character Death, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-04
Updated: 2015-03-04
Packaged: 2018-03-16 06:20:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,238
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3477680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/godtiercomplex/pseuds/godcomplexfics
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Meetings happen by chance all the time, but at some point fate comes into play.</p>
            </blockquote>





	First Encounters

**Author's Note:**

  * For [leosunderground](https://archiveofourown.org/users/leosunderground/gifts).



> A birthday drabble for a friend. 
> 
> Happy 18th Birthday, Leo!

It wasn’t that she hated England, it was just that out of all the places on earth she’d prefer to be, it was not in her top ten at any rate. But she had business here, and thus she came.

If someone had a wish, and if it was within her powers to grant it, she would do so. For the right price of course. And how right the price was to be!

The rain was an unexpected annoyance and she hovered in the tea shop’s door, wondering if it was worth it to get her new dress dirty or not. No one offered the obviously foreign woman a hand. She didn’t expect much of the English at any rate. Their chivalry only extended to their dainty English roses, after all.

She really didn’t want to get her hair wet, most of all. It took forever to dry.

She was about to make a run for a coach when someone stopped in front of the door, and asked in a serious voice if she needed a hand.

It was rare that she had to look up so much to stare at someone.

It was even rarer when someone would repeat their question in Japanese.

It was even rarer when she met someone who she could just sense magic from. That alone told her this man was a threat. Not someone to be taken lightly at any rate.

He could sense it from her as well, a gentle smile crossing his face as she slightly narrowed her red eyes and then grinned.

“And by hand do you mean to escort me to my location?”

“At least to a coach so you can get there safely. You wouldn’t want to get your dress soaked, or your hair for that matter.”

She considered him, and she considered his wide umbrella. “Even if it would delay you?”

“I am in no hurry to get anywhere. I have just left my father’s house and was heading to my own.”

“Are you often in the habit of helping out strange women?”

“Only the pretty ones.”

“My, well, people will surely talk if I were to go wandering about with you.” She was enjoying herself as she remained underneath the awning and he tilted his head towards her. “After all, you look like a lord of some sort. Trying to get in easy with someone?”

“Hardly,” he was smiling and didn’t seem to have taken in offense, “I don’t think you’d be easy to get in with.”

She smiled, a crooked twist of her lips as she looked at the sky, “I suppose I can let you escort me there. It is only a few blocks away.”

“It would be my honor, Miss…?”

“Yes, and I’m sure it would be, Lord…?”

“Clow Reed. And not a lord by any means.” He gave in first, stepping back so she could step underneath his umbrella. She did, tasting the name on her lips, and knowing it wasn’t a falsehood. For someone with such strong magic powers, he was a fool.

“Akane,” she settled on, “Akane Touka.”

“No it’s not. But that’s fine, Miss Touka, then.”

* * *

 

She didn’t plan on meeting him again after they had parted ways in front of her client’s house so long ago. But here it was five years later, and he didn't look any older and they are in China together. She wasn’t sure how it happened.

When he greeted her as “Akane Touka” she tossed her head, and stated that her name was “Kohane Chi.” He adapted to the name change with grace.

“Why are you in China, Clow Reed?”

“I am here to visit my mother’s family. My birthday is tomorrow and they requested I come here.”

She couldn't help the frown that came to her lips; “You shouldn’t reveal your personal information so easily to people.” And of all people to someone who has lied to him as much as she has.

He was a fool.

She continued to think that as he smiled at her, choosing to look away from the river and focus on her. He had interrupted one of her spells, and she wanted to fight him for doing so. But she held her magic close, and instead used her words as best she could. But try as she might, Kohane was half convinced that he didn't understand the remarks she made unless she stated it plainly.

“People can use things like your birthday and true full name to curse you. If I knew how to spell it, I would be able to control you if I wanted.”

His teal eyes crinkled at the edges as he laughed, a genuine laugh before smiling at her, “No, you would never be able to do that.”

She can’t help herself, she casts a small spell on him when they part ways, so that next time they meet on her terms.

* * *

 

Spirits asked her for a favor and she agreed to the task, even though it meant traveling across most of Europe to gather the ingredients. She settled on the name Yuuko, and she drank her way across the continent, fighting humans and nonhumans alike to get what she needed.

She’s not surprised when she came to the end of her long journey, and resting casually in a high backed chair as if he has all the time in the world is Clow Reed. She’s just disappointed that her spell didn’t catch hold like she wanted. Yet still she settled in the chair opposite him.

“I suppose you are not planning on using this to do what I thought you were.”

“No.” He poured her some tea, and then settled the pot down.

Yuuko had to admit he had good taste at least as she sipped her tea and waited for him to continue.

“I want to visit another world.”

She drank more tea, and considered him.

“Why did you pick me?”

“Because you are one of the first witches to have ever cast a spell on me that I cannot shake. I cannot help but think that traveling the gap between dimensions with both our powers would be possible.”

She’s no longer disappointed as she looked at him, smiling instead before settling her cup down, “Alright. What world did you have in mind?”

“Well, there’s no fun in trying to figure that out first, is there?”

* * *

 

They met God, or what passes for the qualification of a “god” at least. It it was an amazing experience and as she watched how the creator of the universe used its powers to travel to and from she is struck with an idea. A look at Clow Reed told her that he might, just might be thinking in the same way she was. That was enough for her, and she faced the new world they had traveled to with a wide smile.

* * *

 

When her time came, as all living things must die, she greeted it with dignity. Her body might not age due to her magic, but her age had finally caught up with her.

She never expected that when she died Clow Reed would be at her side. But she never expected a lot of things to come out of their connection.

The most powerful magician in the world cried for her as she died.

 

And when she opened up her eyes again, his smile was the first thing she saw.


End file.
